


Strike A Pose

by QQI25



Series: i've found my home [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Lup and Taako make the Instagram account and Youtube channel a reality.





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

> title from Vogue by Madonna!

“What should we name our Instagram account?” They’re both looking down at Lup’s phone, where the Notes app is open for planning. 

“Here, give me the phone. I have an idea.” He snatches it out of her hand and types something, then hands it back to her.

“Talulu dot ko,” she reads, before busting out laughing.

“Fuckin’ _rude_. If you would kindly shut your fuckin’ gob for a few secs so I can ex _plain_ , thank you very much. It’s our names together! The ‘ta’ is me, the ‘lulu’ is you, and the ‘ko’ is also me. But also, it sounds like ‘co’ like ‘dot co’ like a URL. You know?” 

“It’s not a bad idea, it’s just,” is all she can say before laughing again.

“Instagram’s gonna gobble that shit the fuck up so I don’t give a crap what you think.”

“We’re starting this account to _ge_ ther, dingus.”

“Okay, then fucking _tell_ me if we’re keepin’ or tossin’ the name, _goo_ fus.”

“Obviously keeping.”

“Yeah, that’s what I fuckin’ thought. Anyway, we just did our first action as a joint account!” Taako holds up his hand and Lup high fives it, smiling. It admittedly does make her feel very good. 

\---

Their account itself takes a while to actually set up, if only because their first picture - also their profile picture - is time-consuming to make. Also, they themselves don’t have the skills for it, and are thus waiting to go to Tía’s and hoping one of her friends will be able to help out. 

The weekend finally comes, and they’re out of bed in a jiffy, flying through their morning routine. This is especially surprising in Taako’s case, because years of sharing the same room has cemented in Lup’s mind that Taako’s _not_ a morning person. He always crawls into her bed for the added warmth and drifts off again if she doesn’t move or say something right away. But today, he doesn’t even head towards her bed; he goes to their closet immediately because he knows today’s the day they’re kicking off the account. 

They can hear some commotion at Tía’s door, the murmur of a conversation, as they let themselves in.

“Hey hey it’s our favourite models!” Morgan says. Lup and Taako immediately do the Charlie’s angels pose without even communicating and start snickering. 

“You guys ready for today?” Avery asks.

“We’re _al_ ways ready,” Taako answers. 

“We’ve got a plan for the first picture!” Lup exclaims.

“Hit me!” 

“We were thinking that it could be half my face and half Taako’s! Like, my half of the face on the right, and his on the left!”

“And I’d be closing my eye, and Lulu’s would be open! So simple, yet so striking.” Taako waggles his fingers for extra effect and Lup snorts. 

“Sure, sure. Let’s hop to it, then.”

Morgan takes their pictures because he’s the photographer of the group. As the tech and Photoshop wiz, Avery takes out their laptop. They walk Lup and Taako through the process, in case they ever wanna try it themselves. The account is made and the photo posted around the same time that dinner is ready. 

\---

They post every weekend. Sometimes they take pictures together, sometimes they take them separately. Sometimes they post a collection of pictures, sometimes it’s just one. Sometimes the outfits are colour coordinated, sometimes they’re just fashionable. Sometimes they even post just makeup looks. They both have pretty creative minds, so it’s never really a struggle. 

Even though they both had proclaimed the account would be successful, they’re still pleasantly surprised at how much and how quickly it grows. They get followers, and likes, and comments. They get featured on bigger accounts. It all serves to stroke her brother’s ego, Lup notices. He walks a little sassier, holds his head a little higher, and it makes her happy. She knows he’s still struggling with his body image. It helps her, too. She never gets misgendered, and that means a lot. The comments, surprisingly, are rarely negative. 

\---

They start up the Youtube channel too. Whenever they film a video, Tía’s friends come over to try the food. They haven’t fucked up a recipe yet. Fingers crossed they never do! Not to brag, but they naturally have a talent for cooking. 

Once they link the two accounts, each account gets more traffic. They consider making a food account on Instagram, but they settle for occasionally posting food on the story of the account they currently have, adding those pictures to the Highlights. 

\---

After a while, Lup starts to get . . . bored. It doesn’t have to do with either account; she’s just bored of the same routine. She’s standing in the mirror looking at herself. It’s not that she _hates_ her body (though sometimes she does); it’s just that she’s used to her body. It’s become ordinary. The same haircut since they were young. No changes besides makeup and clothes they can only do and wear at Tía’s. 

“Taako?” Lup looks out and he hums, peeking his head in the doorway. “I’m bored.”

“Let’s do something then.”

“No, not that way.” Taako leans against the doorjamb.

“I’m listening.”

“Just . . . I’m like, bored with _life_ , y’know? Like, we wake up, we get ready, we go to school, I go to clubs and shit, we go home, we eat dinner, we sleep, we wake up the next morning, do the same shit, and on and on. And like, we’ve had the same haircut since we were little.”

“That’s really existential, Lulu? But I totally get what you’re saying.”

“Wigs?” They say it at the same time and Lup grins. Great minds, huh? Or twin powers (twinstincts?). Or both. 

\---

“We need wigs,” Lup declares when they let themselves into Tía’s place. Silas springs up.

“I’ve been waiting! I have _so_ many fucking wigs and I know other people who do, so there’s _bound_ to be something that suits your needs. What do you guys have in mind?”

“Honestly, we didn’t think that far. We just kinda need a change, y’know?”

“I gotcha, I gotcha. Would you guys be comfortable with going back to my place to peruse wigs?” 

“Yeah, that’d be pretty chill.” 

\---

They start experimenting with hair in their posts, changing up the hair length and style and colour. Lup finds she favours short, shoulder-length hair. Taako favours the longer wigs. They rarely use brown wigs, too accustomed to their own brown hair. It’s not even a problem, because Silas has lots of different colours, natural and unnatural. There’s a cotton candy blue and pink one that she and Taako both really like. They also like the blonde wigs with streaks of pink and red. 

Lup doesn’t feel so bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> \- silas is a drag queen! 
> 
> \- onward ho, college 1.0! (a rhyme!) yep, we've reached the end of hs bkstories! 
> 
> \- i've been listening to the same playlists as usual (w the exception of Griffin's niiiiiice VIBEZ playlist, which fun fact, i was the first follower of bc i was looking for his writing mix) but i've also started listening to medieval music! it rly gets me goin dawg i love tht shit so much
> 
> \- if i had the resources i wld totes do a fashion blog??? like it's just such a Cool Way to express urself
> 
> \- i hv their fetus acct drawn w its one post nd seven followers! i still needta draw the actual first post as well as othr posts
> 
> \- this format is p good for me, a writer who does dialogue nd not action nd who gets bored explaining shit lmfao but i don't think i'll be doing it much idk


End file.
